hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
THG's 2000 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG - 100 Year Series)
The 2000 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was a near to slightly above average hurricane season, as well as a destructive and costly season. A total of 15 depressions, 13 total storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes formed in total. The first storm, Tropical Depression One, formed on March 21, which caused minimal damage to Key West but did not cause any fatalities. Major hurricane Isaac was the strongest storm, but was largely a fish spinner that didn't impact any land. However, rip currents resulting killed four people in South Carolina and North Carolina. The 2000 Atlantic Hurricane Season officially started on June 1st, and ran through November 30th. A total of four names were retired, which was the most until surpassed in 2006. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2000 till:31/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/03/2000 till:25/03/2000 color:TD text:One from:27/05/2000 till:06/06/2000 color:C1 text:Alberto from:16/07/2000 till:22/07/2000 color:TS text:Beryl from:05/08/2000 till:15/08/2000 color:TS text:Chris from:20/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 color:C3 text:Debby from:26/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 color:TD text:Six from:05/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:C4 text:Ernesto from:13/09/2000 till:21/09/2000 color:C2 text:Florence from:22/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:TS text:Gordon from:27/09/2000 till:02/10/2000 color:TS text:Helene from:07/10/2000 till:20/10/2000 color:C5 text:Isaac barset:break from:17/10/2000 till:23/10/2000 color:TS text:Joyce from:26/10/2000 till:02/11/2000 color:TS text:Keith from:12/11/2000 till:20/11/2000 color:C1 text:Leslie from:19/11/2000 till:25/11/2000 color:TS text:Michael bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2000 till:31/03/2000 text:March from:01/04/2000 till:30/04/2000 text:April from:01/05/2000 till:31/05/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:30/06/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:31/07/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:31/08/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:31/10/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:30/11/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:31/12/2000 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Tropical Depression One On March 21, a weak disturbance was observed west of the Florida Keys. It initially had a broad area of circulation but favorable conditions allowed sufficient organization for the NHC to designate the first, and one of the earliest systems on record, of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical depression One remained a depression during its lifetime. On March 22nd, One began affecting the Florida Keys and southwest Florida with gusty winds and heavy rain. Damage was minimal. Early on March 23rd, the depression made a left hook and moved north to affect western Florida. Tropical depression One encountered a frontal system and merged on the 24th, before degenerating into a remnant low on March 25th. Hurricane Alberto On May 27th, a weak tropical disturbance emerged over the Caribbean waters, south of Cuba. Throughout the first two days of its lifetime, conditions were unfavorable for development. Afterwards, on May 30, the NHC sent out hurricane hunters and measured a closed circulation, and winds sufficient enough for the NHC to assign the name "Alberto". Tropical storm watches were posted for the Bahamas and southern Florida, including Miami. On June 1, Alberto strengthened to a category 1 hurricane over warmer than normal waters. Alberto passed over the Bahamas bringing heavy rain and high winds, and Alberto was moving northeastward. Hurricane Alberto weakened to a tropical storm due to increasingly unfavorable conditions as it crossed over the Atlantic Ocean. Alberto turned extratropical on June 4th, and degenerated to a remnant low after June 6th as it was picked up by a trough. Hurricane Alberto caused nearly $16 million USD in damages during its passage over southern Florida, and the subsequent Bahamian Islands at peak intensity. Alberto killed 14 total people over 2 states: Florida and South Carolina. Because the impacts, the name Nate will never be used again and has been replaced with Nigel in the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Beryl A tropical wave organized east of the Lesser Antilles, on July 16. Recon found winds of 35 mph and a closed circulation, which was sufficient for the NHC to assign the name TD One. On July 17, the disturbance gained momentum and strengthened into a weak tropical storm, with winds of 40 mph and a minimum pressure of 1002 millibars which NHC assigned the name Beryl, which is the 2nd named storm to form in the 2000 season. Over the course of a couple days, Beryl maintained a pressure of 1000 millibars and peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h). On July 20, Beryl made a northward turn, threatening the southwest portion of Hispaniola. Beryl struck the southern coast of Hispaniola on July 21, before rapidly weakening due to wind shear and dissipating the next day. Tropical storm Beryl caused 14 deaths and $93 million in damages. Despite this, the name Beryl was not retired and was kept for the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Storm Chris Tropical storm Chris originated from a potent disturbance near the Main Development Region, on August 5. However, high wind shear at the time and unfavorable dry air from Africa resulted in very little strengthening and lack of well-organized convection. On August 7, recon was sent out to investigate and NHC designated the disturbance as tropical storm Chris due to its findings of a closed circulation, and 45 mph sustained winds. Tropical storm Chris entered slightly more favorable conditions, and on August 8, Chris finally had well-organized convection and slowly strengthened, until reaching peak intensity on August 9, with sustained winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 995 millibars. However, conditions became unfavorable again, and Chris weakened until transitioning extratropical on August 11, subsequently dissipating on August 15. Hurricane Debby On August 19, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave in the Main Development Region. The disturbance formed in a very unfavorable environment, and remained a tropical wave for three days, until becoming tropical storm Debby on August 23, as it neared the Lesser Antilles as a weak tropical storm. Then, Debby began to rapidly intensify as it crossed over into the Caribbean sea, becoming a category two hurricane as it made landfall in Puerto Rico, killing 67 people on August 25. Debby's intensification slowed as the core was disrupted by the island of Puerto Rico, but Debby was heading towards the Bahamas. The NHC issued hurricane warnings for the Bahamas. On August 26, hurricane Debby reached peak intensity, with maximum sustained winds of 125 mph (205 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 956 millibars, becoming the 2000 season's first major hurricane. Growing in size and moving west, Debby made multiple consecutive landfalls on the Bahamas Islands between 12:00 UTC August 27 and 12:00 UTC August 28. Debby began to slightly weaken, and made landfall around 6:00 PM on August 28 at West Palm Beach, Florida, as a category two hurricane. Debby weakened to a tropical storm over the Florida Peninsula, and degenerated into a remnant low as it was absorbed by a frontal boundary on September 1. Hurricane Debby caused 102 deaths, and 100 more people to go missing. A man was struck and killed by a falling tree in his bedroom in Florida. Debby caused over a million people to go without power in Puerto Rico, Florida and two other states as it moved over the southeast U.S as a remnant low. West Palm Beach and surrounding areas suffered extensive damage, and a fifteen-foot storm surge was recorded. Because of the deaths and damage, the name ''Debby ''was retired, and replaced with ''Daisy, ''which the name will be used in the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Depression Six On August 26, the NHC monitored a disorganized disturbance about 150 miles north of the Virgin Islands, which conditions became unfavorable after its designation. Over the course of three days, the disturbance failed to organize its winds, and remained a depression for the course of its entire lifetime, before becoming a remnant low on September 1, subsequently dissipating therefore. Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto was a destructive and deadly tropical cyclone that affected parts of Central America and the southern U.S. On September 5, a weak tropical wave began to be monitored by the NHC. The tropical wave was forecast to slowly develop as shear relaxed in the Caribbean, and at 12:00 PM UTC September 7, the precursor to Ernesto struck near Belize, dumping heavy rain and gusty winds. The disturbance then slowed down in forward movement while over land, before exiting into the Gulf of Mexico late on September 8. From there, recon was sent out to investigate, and finally found a closed circulation and tropical storm force winds. Therefore, the NHC designated the disturbance ''Ernesto. ''Ernesto began to rapidly intensify after entering the Gulf of Mexico, strengthening from a tropical storm into a category four hurricane in just 24 hours, prompting evacuations from Louisiana and hurricane warnings to be issued. Hurricane Ernesto struck west of New Orleans on September 10, causing widespread power outages and damaged thousands of homes along the coast. Afterwards, Ernesto rapidly weakened into a tropical storm, causing damage as far as 300 miles inland before transitioning into a remnant low and being absorbed by a quasi-stationary boundary on September 12, but travelled for thousands of miles as an extratropical storm before finally dissipating in the North Atlantic ocean on September 18. Because of the destruction and deaths Ernesto caused, the name ''Ernesto ''was retired, and was replaced with ''Ethan ''for the 2006 season. The name ''Ernesto will never be used again in another Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Keith Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Michael '''Season Effects Storm Names The following storm names for all storms that attained at least tropical storm intensity in the 2000 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Note that storms marked in gray are unused. Category:Near-average seasons Category:TheHurricaneGod's seasons Category:Weak El Nino Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Slightly Above Average Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:THG's 100 Year Series